


Snips and Snails and Puppydog Tails

by Rowaine



Series: Daddy Dearest [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training your new vamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snips and Snails and Puppydog Tails

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Finally dark again, and still the loser isn't awake. No matter, can find something to do with m'boy. He looks so young, so innocent when he's asleep... Hell, he looks that way all the time, even covered in his parents' blood. Neat trick, that. 

Got hundreds of questions to ask Angel about this sire thing. But if I call or visit, he'll stake me an Xan, or tattle on us to the slayer, an that just won't do. Not gonna lose my wonderful childe over some petty soul-wearin poof's misguided notions of redemption. 'Sides, not like Xan *asked* to get beat to death by his folks. An I sure didn't wanna have his mangled body dropped in my lap either. We just had to work with what we were dealt. 

Hell, I'm startin to sound like the feckin watcher.

Maybe I can give'em a call anyway, tell peaches what happened before he has a chance to blow the whistle on us. He wouldn't want the boy to suffer that much, would he? Know he doesn't give a rat's left nut bout me, but Xan was a Scooby. That's gotta count for somethin.

So. Should I wake m'boy up and get him started with some fighting moves, or leave him be and call the poof... Sigh. Better face the great mousse detective first. With Xan's hearing, I won't get a chance while he's awake without using a phone on the other side of town. Not leavin my little lion alone that long.

One ringy-dingy. Two ringy-dingy. Fuck! Got Lily Tomlin's voice stuck in me head now. Answer the bloody phone, you great twat! Ahha, finally...

"Angel Investigations. We help the-"

"Hopeless. So I've heard."

"Spike."

"Peaches."

"What do you want."

Can his voice be any deader? Er, hold less emotion? "Gotta question or two, sire." An that word sounds choked even to me own ears. Can't help it. 

"Will?" His voice is softer now, hesitant. Hah, got his attention.

"On a scale of one to ten, how strong would you say I was just after you turned me?"

"God, what's this about?"

"Just answer the question. Please." Heh, he's lost his touch. Can always sucker him into things now with a little polite chitchat.

"Uh... at least an eight. You took less than a day to rise, almost had to tie Darla down to keep her from staking you. She was... miffed that none of her childer were as powerful."

" 'S what I thought, about the wakin fast." There's no easy way to tell this. He's gonna blow his top. "Sire, I have something to tell you. Please, hear me out before you jump to any rash conclusions."

Groan. A very loud sighing groan. "What've you done this time, Will?"

"Only what was necessary! Y'know I've been staying with the Harris boy, yeah?" He grunts at me. Ever the linguist, me sire. "Well, his folks don't treat him well, do they. Always beatin up on'im. They went too far the other night..."

"Xander Harris' parents abuse him? NO! Buffy wouldn't tolerate that, nor Giles."

I've gotta snort at that. Like m'boy woulda told his friends. "They prolly didn't know. Boy's good at keepin things quiet. Anyways, he... didn't make it. Couldn'ta survived all the crap they did to'im. Sire, I... I asked him, several times, and he said he wanted me to."

I can practically hear the light turning on all the way from LA.

"Oh. My. God. You turned Xander?!"

"Listen peaches, he took care o' me all this time. Didn't have to, coulda let me starve on the pittance of charity from the watcher. Spent his own dosh gettin me good human blood to heal an everythin. I couldn't just let'em go. Sire..."

"For hell's sake, Spike. You've really got yourself in a mess this time. Don't you realize how Buffy and the others will take this? And Dru. Oh god, she's going to rain fire on your ass."

"Dru don't much matter anymore. She left, and that's that. 'Sides, got m'boy to take care of now. He's... somethin else. Woke in fourteen hours, Angel. Fourteen bloody hours!"

"What?! Damn, I've never heard of anyone-"

"Yeah, me neither. An he's really still Xan, just with the vampire upgrade package."

Rusty chuckle. "You've been spending too much time with human geeks, Spike."

"Eh, maybe so, but it's a fair analogy." I know he's worried. Hell, I am too. But if I can get'em to just meet us somewhere without tellin anyone, maybe he can verify for me... "We're gonna leave Sunnydale in a day or two. Can't take the chance of running into the slayer's bunch, can we? Could we... come see you?" Gods, I must sound like a needy ponce.

"Will, it isn't safe for you here... but maybe we can meet at a club I know of. Caritas, no-violence zone, demon friendly even. You know I can't condone this, but.. I'd like to meet the newest of the family."

Hope he doesn't hear the sigh of relief. Couldn't keep it in. Was so afraid he'd scream and cuss and threaten. Hell, it still might be a trick, but if he says this place has a no-violence policy, I've gotta take the chance.

"Right then. It's Wednesday now, can't leave till Friday at the earliest. Saturday night do ya?"

"Yes, that works. Unless I get called out. If I can't make it by midnight, I'll send word through the Host."

A few niceties later an we hang up. Went better than I expected, with no bad vibes headin my way. Just hope he doesn't have a change o' heart and call in the blond bint.

Oh well, whatever's gonna happen will happen, right? Time to wake up my lovely.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

#purr#

What a dream... Mom as my first meal, Dad eating his dick and being turned for more playtime, Spike showing me how to love... Spike? SIRE! Not a dream, thank gods. 

#Purr#

Where is he though? Hmm, can still feel him, so he's gotta be close. Here in the house, maybe the basement? Oh neat! If I listen hard enough, I can almost hear his voice. Guess he's on the phone, cus he wouldn't have brought anyone over while I was sleeping, would he?

Mmm... full body stretch never felt this good before. Gotta love vampire healing too - after all the fun we had last night and this morning, I should be sore and stiff. Well, part of me's stiff. Snicker.

Which brings me back to SIRE. 

Trying to be polite and not interrupt his phonecall. But I'm hungry and horny and he's not *here* dammit. Maybe it's a throwback from being human, but I almost feel bad for expecting him to stay close by. Except he said I could want whatever I wanted and he'd give it. Didn't dream that, did I?

Woop! He's trying to be quiet, but I can still hear (feel) him coming closer. To play possum or not... Heh, this no breathing thing is cool.

He's right in my face now, like he's about to kiss me awake. Mmm, can't think of a better way to wake up than Spike kisses... 

Not fast enough. Gotta pull him down to me, he's taking too much time. #Purr!# Wonderful lips, magnificent tongue.

"Mornin Sire." #PURR# I can't stop my hips from rocking up toward his. My dick's so hard it aches, and I feel empty. "Fuck me?"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Was trying to decide how I wanted to wake him up, but m'boy surprised me again. That's gettin to be a habit for him - not that I'm complainin. He's one helluva kisser. 

Barely got started exploring those puffy lips of his when he greets me so sweetly. Yeah, I can do that, sweet childe. "Whatever you want, dearling."

He's taken to running around naked. Not that I mind. Makes things easier when one of us wants some attention, don't it? Guess he's recovered from this morning's playtime well enough. Spreadin his legs an pushin his hips up at me, so invitin. Can't think of anywhere I'd rather be. Yeah, I'll let'em hear me purr too. 

Mmm, his body opens for me like a flower, still tight but ready and eager to take my cock. Suckin it inside his ass while his arms drag me back for more sweet kisses. Won't ever get tired of you, my beloved lion. He pets my back, scratchin along my spine an shoulders. Think he wants me to move, but not yet. 

"Want a nip o' breakie, lil one?" His face goes from passion to confusion, an I have to chuckle. 

Want him to feed from me again, strengthen our bond. 'Sides, it feels fuckin fantastic. I push my wrist against his mouth an don't have to wait for him to bite deep an start suckin. His neck arches to the side, offerin himself. Such a sweet boy. My fangs drop an find his jugular, an I push my cock further inside him. Not going fast, just rockin across his prostate. 

Funny how he can purr with a mouthful of blood and an asshole full of cock. Not complainin - think it's cute. Huh, a cute demon. Only Xander Harris. MY boy!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It's easier now that I know what to do, relaxing my muscles to take him in. He's got such a great prick - longer and thicker than mine, but he was older than me when he was turned. It's got this neat curve to it too, nothing dramatic, but perfect for hitting that spot inside my ass. #purr# Oh wow, he's purring too! Makes me wanna pet him like a big cat. Heh, he likes it when I scratch his back. Cool. 

Breakie? Oh breakfast! But we're supposed to be fuckin... Oh mmm, this works, thanks sire.

Nothing could possibly beat the flavor of Spike's blood. Except having mouthfuls of sire blood pouring down my throat while his cock presses against my 'joy buzzer'. 

Hah, can't believe I remember that - Jesse told me about it one night, while we were camping out at Breakers Woods, said he'd found it while taking a bath. At the time, I laughed and teased him. Wish I'd taken him more seriously, could've had loads of fun before now.

Finally, he starts pushing in and out, real slow. Every gulp he takes from my neck feels like it's coming out my dick. Gonna cum before he gets started! #Purr!# 

When he moves his mouth, I lick over the wound in his wrist and lean up for another kiss. Can't get any better than this. Gods, I'm so close... 

Maybe he sensed that, cus he's flipping me over onto my knees and slamming into me. Explosions shooting off behind my eyes and all I can see is stars and mini-novas. I push back as hard as I can, trying to help, to take him deeper. He's clawing at my back and thighs, and that just adds to the pleasure of our fucking. 

Leaning down on my shoulders, my hands between my legs, I can just barely reach his swinging balls. He slams in deep, I grab his balls, he screams and cums HARD. #PURR# Feels like a gallon of cool semen smacking against my prostate, and I cream all over my stomach. 

"Helluva way to wake up. Love you, Spike."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

He's gettin more aggressive faster than I expected, knowin how hard his folks were on'im. That's good, not gonna argue with it. Hell, it's better'en good when he grabs me knackers and squeezes just right, can't stop the orgasm that he pulls from behind my teeth and toes and everywhere in between. Never been this powerful with anyone else.

Could cum again from hearing him say he loves me. Not loves sire, but ME! An yeah, part of it is the bond, but not all. Can feel it between us.

I turn him over an pull him into my arms. This kinda lovin deserves some quality afterglow time. Snuggling my face into his neck, it doesn't hurt as much as I'd feared to admit, "Love you, my darlin Xan."

He shivers an curls closer to me, purrin hard enough to rattle windows. Hard to believe he's this happy, that I made him this happy. Makes me wanna knead my claws into the bed, suckle whatever handy part o' his body is nearest my mouth, roar out to the world that this perfect boy is all mine. Hmm, nothin sayin I can't.

Shoulda kept his mouth occupied though.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Yeah, my own personal snow leopard or white panther or some other big pale kitty. Love how he paws the blanket under me, his arms wrapping me tight. His purr makes me wanna fuck again. 

Wait, back up... He loves me too? Sure, I mean, I'm his childe. Of course he loves me, right? But he called me by name... His darlin Xan. Guess that's what I am. His. Completely, utterly, without any reservations. #PURR!#

And ok, I know I've got a short attention span. Product of my environment and all that - instant gratification generation, blame my parents if you want, cept they're DEAD HAH! Moving along... 

"Who were ya talking to earlier?" I know he wants to cuddle more, and I'm ok with it. But curious here. And I really think that vampires descended from prehistoric cats. Facts? Claws, fangs, purr!, and that kneading trick? Yeah, definitely feline somewhere along the way.

So yeah, I got distracted with my own cerebral flatulance - Willow's polite way of accusing me of having brain farts - and almost missed his reply.

"Angel?" Huh. Angel? "What's up with deadboy?"

Just after I say it, I could slap myself. Oh well, give him a giggle for free.

"Yeah whatever. What's Mickey Mousse want?"

He's still laughing at me. Guess I deserved it, but he should cut the newly undead a little slack.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Bloody buggerin hell, but I love this boy. His slip'o'tongue set me laughin harder'en I've done in years. Ever since Dru mojo'd a coupla Fyarl demons together by their 'nads. Then he changes nicknames for the poof an my stomach's startin to ache.

Aww, don't pout, little lion. "Sorry Xan, you're just too cute. Dontcha worry none, it's an honest mistake. You've only been Deadboy the Third for a coupla days now."

Hah, he's quick, but I've got a century on'im. Dodged his right hook an jumped the leg sweep. Good thing, looks like he was aimin for me bits. "Hey now, I'm mighty fond of those dangly parts, pet. So're you, if you'll recall. Mind yer aim!"

He lunges at me, an I finally see his grin. Don't think he was all that upset, just pullin my chain. 'S ok then, I can play this game with'im. We roll around on the floor, wrestlin and stealin kisses. Bet he hasn't had so much fun in a long time. Know I haven't. His wide, open smile is enough to melt my unbeatin heart.

I catch his arms and hold him down, straddlin his longer, powerful legs. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss. Might take forever, but I'll get me point across. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss. Gonna be a fun lesson, with extra credit for blowjobs. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss.

He's practically in tears, laughing an tryin to capture my lips for a longer kiss. Not gonna work, me fine lad. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss. Leastwise he's remembered he doesn't need to breathe. That calls for a reward. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Heh, the kicked puppy look works just as well as it used to. Better even, if Spike's 'punishment' for my sneak attack is anything to go by. Think maybe he loves me? *mush*

Damned good thing I don't gotta breathe anymore, couldn't even if I had to. The best I can do is squeak out "love you" in between bouncing lips. I like this game!

But he's trying to distract me. Yeah, it was working, and this is terrific, but I gotta know... "So, what did *Angel* have to say? Why'd you call him anyways?" He can't be tired of me yet, right? Not with all the kissy-lovey-ness going on...

Dragging his face away from my mouth, he sulks at me. Cute, but not gonna work. Doesn't take long for him to answer with a long-suffering sigh, "Wanted to make sure we had at least one person to go to if things start goin wonky here, yeah?"

Ok, that makes sense. But it isn't all they talked about. "And?"

"And what? Bugger it, whelp-"

Hah, not gonna let him distract me again, no matter how cute he looks when he's trying to pout.

"Hey bleachboy, if you were talking about me, don't you think I have a right to know?"

That seems to get through his little 'poor innocent me' act. I can see the wheels turning too, trying to find a way to answer without telling me anything important. Not gonna work, nope nope nope. Willow isn't the only one with a Resolve Face. Oooh, guess he's seen that before! SCORE! Team Harris one, Team Spike zip!

Huffing at me, he sits back on my thighs. "Fine. Ya really wanna know? We're goin to visit the poof after ya deal with the bastard. Not gonna sit back an wait on slayer to hunt us down. Peaches might not be the most fun host in the world, but he's a bloody sight better 'n gettin dusted, yeah?"

Damn. I really hate it when he has a point. Oh well. Human Xanman, the demon magnet and Zeppo, was a man of habit. VampXan must roll with the punches and embrace unlife to the fullest. Climb every mountain, swim every sea... er, yeah. Whatever.

"Ok, is there any way to speed things up?"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Boy's gonna drive me ta drink, he is. First the kicked puppy poutin, then that face that makes everyone spill their guts ta Red, now he's done with his sulk an wants to know... what?

"Huh?" Yeah, so I'm not always eloquent. Bite me.

"If we need to get outa town by sundown, is there any way to rush the bastard's wake time? I really don't want to be interrupted, but hell, we can always dust him now and come back for Uncle Rory if we get the urge for more retribution on the Harris clan. That dumb shit was almost as bad, just didn't get much of a chance - his ex-wife used to keep him on a tight leash."

I'm willin ta bet my beloved DeSoto and two dozen kittens that the boy's never been this open about the abuse his family paid him. Gotta love how unlife's changed his attitude.

"Dunno how we can wake him early, pet. But there's things we can do til then, right? Gotta kit ya out. No way yer gonna run around in those ratty castoffs now that yer the childe of a Master." Time ta start spoilin my boy - an without offendin his white hat sensibilities.

"Kit what? Oh, clothes! Uh..."

Didn't think vampires could blush. Here's another way he's gonna be special. MY boy! #grr#

"Ok... Sorry sire, didn't mean to question you, whatever you want, sorry so sorry-"

Hell, gotta watch when an where I growl now, least til he gets used to it. "Xan, shh, not pissed atcha, boy. Jus angry at those dipshits for keepin ya in rags, ok? We'll getcha some good stuff in a little bit, after some dinner." No harm pettin him, poor lil lion needs some reassurance. "Let's go 'patrol', eh? Swing by the docks an see if we can't find ourselves a mugger or twenty."

He stops shiverin quick enough, but the look on his face is priceless. Didn't think I had it in me, eh lovely? Yeah, the Big Bad can be good too. Only for you, sweet childe.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Roller coaster of emotions does NOT equal a good time. Though I was doing better, not letting them bother me as much, but the minute he vamped out it all came back. But instead of getting mad, he hugged me and held on tight and then... wait. Did he just offer to kill *bad guys* for dinner? My eyes feel like they're jumping out of my head. But he's just smiling that guileless smile at me, so yeah, he's serious. If I didn't already love him, this would do the trick.

Hearing the word 'dinner' brings my stomach online. No matter how much I just wanna stay here, wrapped up in Spike's comfort, it can't happen. And I'd better find someone who needs killing before the neighbor's dog becomes an hors d'oerve. Hey, did I think-spell that right? Huh, guess some French soaked in by osmosis after all.

He pulls me to my feet and swats my butt, which almost gets him pounced again, before leading me down to the basement. Haven't been here since I woke up, but now I know where he stored the bodies. *snicker* Y'know, Mom looks better dead than she ever did alive... less of that yellowish tint to her skin that screams "Alcohol - it's what's for breakfast! and lunch and dinner..."

I barely look at what clothes he hands me to wear, just pull on jeans that I haven't worn since tenth grade (glad they were too long then) and a snug t-shirt. Heh, another good thing about not having to breathe - I can wear skin tight clothes without worrying about circulation problems or how to drag air into restricted lungs. Spike must like the results too, cus his eyes are all golden and he's leering at me. Gah! Do we really have to eat now?

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Bloody hell, Harris. How anyone can turn hand-me-down jeans into a reverse striptease is a mystery... That ass #grr# At least he isn't freakin out this time - think he likes it when I lookit him this way.

But we'll never get out of the house if we get started again, an my boy needs to feed. Come to that, so do I. 

Now's a good time to find out if I can bite again. Was thinkin bout it while Xan slept earlier - he's the one who bit his folks, with me feedin from his fangmarks. Did drain my childe, but he was almost on death's door anyways. Hope I can do this. Be feckin embarassin if I had ta have my newborne childe hunt for me.

Mmm, get ta watch him stalk 'n kill tonight. Creepin up on his prey til he could breathe down their neck. Tearin into their flesh an drainin them dry. #Grr!#

Heh, little lion looks over at me, wonderin what I'm growlin at. Least he's calmed down now... til he sees how hard I am. Not the time for that - an I can't believe I'm turnin down such a fine piece o' ass. Gotta growin boy ta feed, *then* I'll fuck his brains out. Might not even make it back here 'fore I bend'em over and plow into that gloriously tight ass... #purr#

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hunt first, fuck later. Hunt first, fuck later. Not gonna happen in that order if he doesn't stop growl-purring at me!

"Hunt first, fuck later. Hunt first, fuck later."

He gives me a strange look, but the gold bleeds out of his eyes. Ok, that's easier to deal with. I can smell the huge waves of lust coming from my sire, but as long as he stops *looking* at me like that, maybe we'll actually make it to the docks first.

"Come on, blondie. Let's find us some dinner."

Spike races up the stairs, barely bothering to open the door first. Heh, he's more impatient than I am. Maybe he's just excited about the idea of feeding again... Oh shit, the chip! But he drained me... and never told me how that happened.

Gotta catch up with him before he gets too far ahead, find out if he's gonna go through with all the death threats he threatened us with. Well, I'm already dead, technically. But Willow and Buffy and Giles aren't. He won't hurt Dawn or Tara, that much I know.

He's almost to our destination before I can grab his arm, not trying to stop him really, just holding on. At least we passed all the regular patrol areas. 

Before I can ask about the girls or his plans for them, he stops and goes all stalkery still. I do my best to imitate his pose, listening hard for whatever's got him on alert. And there it is! Three sets of voices, four heartbeats. A fight? No, more like a mugging. Ok then, time for Vampire Vigilante to save the day! And why am I hearing the theme song to Mighty Mouse playing in the background?

Flicking his eyes to the left, I think he wants me to go that way, cut around back of the group. No problem, Master Splinter. Those bozos are oblivious - they've got some upscale business suit to bash, why pay attention to the things that go bump in the night?

Mmm... what's that smell? It's like... spicy chocolate, or sweet-n-sour pork. Oh! Guess that's adrenaline, or maybe fear. No, gotta be the first option - it's more potent, coming from all three of the goons. The suit smells nice too, all creamy rich, but not as good as those stooges. Hope Spike will let the victim go. Heh, the victims' victim.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Perfect. Couldn't've found a better startin point for m'boy's first hunt. Three against two, good odds. Only gonna hafta get rid o' the toupee somehow. Before he sees us vamp out an feed. Maybe we'll get lucky an the poor sap'll faint.

Oh good boy, scent the air. He's not fightin his demon at all - was worried bout that, with all the human qualities he kept - lettin it pick up differences in emotions. Should keep a bloody journal full o' notes about his progress. Would entertain the watcher for hours. Nah, not gonna show that stuffed shirt. Might let the poof see though. He'd be right interested in m'boy's control, if nothin else.

Silent as a shadow, he creeps up behind the uptown type, lets the others see a flash of gold before throwin their target behind him. Hmm, wouldn'ta done it quite like that, but seems ta be workin for'im.

Bloody hell, Xan don't need me here! Knocked out the first two before the toupee guy landed even. He's holdin the third, givin me a bright grin. #purr# First feed for his sire, oh I do love my lion!

When I take the thug off his hands, he drags the second off the ground and dives in. As if there's no question that I'll be able to drop fang and feed. An maybe there isn't - rich blood, pulsin with hate an greed an fear, floodin my tastebuds. Fuck, I've missed this! Barely take a glance at the suit, an he's jus where I figured - in a dead faint. Better for him, won't have nightmares about his 'saviors'.

Heh, boy's got a powerful suck on'im too. He's already finished his first, lookin to me 'fore he starts on the other bloke. Give'em a nod, best I can do from here without pullin away. Feel like I could eat the whole bloody senior class of Hellmouth High, but this one will probably fill me. Still, my childe needs more nourishment than me. Gonna make sure he's full up 'fore we head back.

Drop this dead weight on the ground an stand back to watch. So very neat, he is. 

#belch#

Can't help meself - the look on my lion's face is priceless. Never seen a vampire burp after feedin before, an I guess he hasn't either. Wish I'd brought the camera! Heh, yeah, he can still blush so prettily.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Mmmm #purr# hot and spicy and still wriggling. Fight me, moron. Come on, ya big bad bully, struggle! Tastes so much better when they try to fight back. #Purr#

So maybe I was hungrier than I thought. I finish before Spike, and he motions for me to take the last goon. Whatever Daddy says, not gonna argue. This one isn't as tasty, he's still knocked out - guess his fear triggers aren't on or something.

My belly starts gurgling, nothing new there. Every time I eat too fast, I end up spending an hour practicing the alphabet with burps. Heh. Used to totally gross Willow out. 

#belch#

What's Spike laughing so hard for? Just cus I burped? Hey, wasn't that funny. I didn't even say anything! Do vamps not belch or something? Huh, guess not. Good thing we don't have to breathe though, cus blondie woulda passed out from oxygen deprivation by now. 

"You can stop laughing at me now, Spike." Not gonna try to keep the pout outa my voice. Besides, he's pretty much ignoring me. Or else he really can't stop. Maybe it's cus he's just fed too - first time in months he's been able to drink from the source. Hell, I'd be slap-happy and punch-drunk too.

Only one thing I can think of to get him under control. Damn the luck. Gonna have to kiss him quiet. *cackle* Good thing the suit's down for the count. Don't wanna scare him too much (more).

It takes some work, but I finally manage to drag my snickering sire back behind a dumpster. He's still giggling and snorting, and I'd feel offended if he weren't so damned cute like this. Still, now that my hunger's sated, I wanna fuck!

"Siiiiiiire..." Licking my way across his neck, I bite lightly, just enough for him to feel but not enough to break skin. "Siiiiiiiiiiiire..." He's just as hard as I am, probably from feeding. Guess my demon's ambidextrous or something, cus one hand's on his jeans and the other's on mine, both unzipping at the same time. "Dammit Spike, fuck me!"

I drop my pants, grateful that he didn't give me any underwear, and bend over. Wiggling my ass at him and trying to make my hole 'wink'. Maybe he'll get the picture already.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

'M nearly bent in half, laughin harder than I have in years, when it hits me. Really hits me. The chip didn't go off. That's right, ladies and gents, the Big Bad is BACK! An that thought just sets me off again. Don't think I'd've been able to stop without Xan's help either.

Whatta way to help, my brilliant childe! He nibbles on me, unzips and drops trou right there in the alley. Fuckin hell yes! Fight, feed an fuck - it's what vamps are made to do. An my lovely, lovable, magnificent lion has given all three back to me.

Before he can start whinin, better make sure he knows he's got my full attention. Heh, he loves it when I rim his ass, an that's the best we'll be able to do for lube. Not that we really need it, but he's tighter'n a miser's purse. Don't wanna hurt'em, not without him askin for it.

"Fuck that, Spike. NOW!"

Eh, guess he's askin for it. Alrighty then... open wide, m'boy, Daddy's comin home.

It's gotta be quick, unless we want an audience. Even down here on the docks late at night, there's always some security guard dumb enough to wander around alone. 

Buggerall! So tight, so feckin good! How'd I live without this wonderful boy for so long? Hope I'm not hurtin him more'n he can handle. Heh, from the sounds he's makin, guess not.

"Fuuuuuuuuck yes! Hard-n-fast, please sire. Gods, need you, love you so much. Make me scream, bleed me, everything anything. Love you SPIKE!"

An that's all it takes for me too, my darlin lion. His ass clenches tight around my cock, jus enough to squeeze the cum right outa me. Can barely see straight with him thrashin around like this, milkin me an stranglin my dick like he's tryin to suck me brains out through my slit. "Bloody hell, Xan. Love you, always. My boy, my world."

Only thing could make this night better is... an he offers me his neck. Little lion's demon is a fuckin genius. An maybe it's time he gets the same. Jus as I bite into his throat, I pull his head to my own. He resists a bit, but a tug at his hair gets my point across. Take it, lovely, sire's blood - lover's blood.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Gonna be sore for days, but this is so worth it. He's pounding me into the wall, hitting my hotspot and clawing into my sides. Don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life. Unlife, whatever. And when orgasm hits us, I just know - I need to feel him feeding from me again. Now.

Only he doesn't bite straight away. He tries to drag my mouth to his neck, and that doesn't seem right. I want to, gods! do I want to! But he's *sire* and I'm just his childe, right?

His fangs pierce my skin almost tenderly, and he's pulling my head down by my hair. And maybe he's really serious about it. I try to be as gentle as he is, sipping small mouthfuls, but something's changed. For the better - though I can't understand how. 

He's almost making love to my neck. Drawing circles in muscles with his tongue, dancing around my jugular with his fangs. Petting me, holding me, loving me. Like a runaway freight it hits - he's feeding and I'm feeding and it's the same... as equals? But I want him as sire! Only this is sire's blood... just *more*. Thicker, richer. Laced with so much love and satisfaction that it makes my head spin.

Gotta pull back, so dizzy I can barely stand but that's ok too cus he's right there, holding me upright. "Love you so much. Sire. Spike..." Mate? So much to learn about vamp clans and customs. Gonna have to be a better student than high school. No Willow to sponge homework answers from anymore.

" 'S alright Xan. You did great out there. Those riffraff didn't know what hit'em." He's petting my hair again, and I think I could sleep for a week. "Now don't go all glassy on me, love. Gotta get back 'fore the bastard wakes up, yeah?"

Right. It's tempting to just dust the dumb shit. Pack the DeSoto and leave town, visit Angel *snicker* and travel. But I know he's got plans to use the bastard as target practice for me. I'll try to make him proud, but all I wanna do right now is curl up somewhere, with him, and sleep.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Effin gorgeous, he is. Almost glowin with freshly stolen blood an satiation. Know how he feels, but we can't jus wait around here. Somethin'll come along to take care of the bodies, an I don't wanna test him on the nastier nasties of Sunnyhell's carrion set.

Draggin him home isn't as hard as I'd thought. He's fast an follows without stumblin about. Hell, if I'd known that was the answer to awkward teenage gormlessness, I'd've offered ta turn'im long before now. Heh, like that'd gone over with the slayer.

Get the feelin he's ready to give his fuckin loser ofa father the easy way out. Can't blame'im much. It's time for us to move on - away from the Hellmouth, away from the slayer an his old friends, away from memories. For him an me both. Don't guess my sweet lion really needs lessons in torture anyways. He'll never develop a taste for it, an I don't particularly want him to. It'd kill somethin in him... that innocence that he still hasn't lost, even with the demon.

No way will peaches hate the boy, even now he's been turned. Tried to tell Angelus for years that not all vampires were out for the blood, mayhem an torture. Maybe, when he sees my lovin childe, he'll finally admit it.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

I barely recognize the house when Spike pulls me up the front steps. It's not home for us, hasn't been home for me in years. And I won't miss anything about it when we're gone. Heh, maybe he'll forgive me not wanting to spend days giving dear old dad hell if I torch this place before we leave.

He pushes me in the direction of my parents' bedroom, where we'd left the bastard to rot. I can vaguely hear signs of movement - he'll wake up soon, oh joy.

Doesn't look like Spike's unhappy with me, even though he can tell I'm draggin my feet here. So yeah, I'm still getting used to this unconditional love thing. Think maybe he'll keep working on me... and just maybe mightbe possibly... I'm worth it? Well, at least my sire thinks so, and who am I to tell him otherwise.

Huh, dad makes a fucking ugly demon. Not that he was anything to write home about as a human. I must've been staring at him a long time, cus I jerk in surprise when Spike hands me a stake. Guess he's ok with me taking the quick-n-easy route. Only one thing I wanna do first.

Grinning, I walk back into the hall and open the front closet. That's where my dad kept the few tools he couldn't pawn. And yep, still has the pliers - rusty things couldn't be sold at a junk yard. By the time I get back, the bastard's up and roaring in hunger. Aww. Not.

"Hey Pops, how's it feel to be starving, and not able to feed yourself? Don't like it, do ya fucker." Somehow, I don't think the malicious glee I feel is from the demon. Payback from a lonely, hurt child whose guardians never gave a damn... and that road leads to broody-ness. "Don't worry, Dad. You won't be hungry for long."

I'm still surprised by how fast I can move now. Before he has a chance to spit words through his open mouth, I've got the first two fangs yanked out. His screams are truly beautiful - in a purely aesthetic sense. Heh, ten dollar word! Think I'll pull a couple more teeth, maybe his thumbnails too, then stake him. No need to drag this out any more than necessary.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Had to step back when the boy started pullin teeth. Too close to what the soddin Initiative did to me. Still, the bastard's demon woulda been horrified by that, so was a good call for Xan to make. 

His heart isn't in it though, that's easy to see. He's jus tryin to please me now, thinks I want him to put more effort into it or somethin. 

"Xan, love, if you're ready to go, we can leave real soon. Finish it if you want."

An that's all the permission he needs. In a cloud of dust, nineteen years of abuse an neglect an heartbreak goes puff. Sorta anti-climactic, innit.

"Come here, sweet childe." He's in my arms, sobbin out the last shreads of misery, before his father's dust has settled. Hope he won't regret any of this. Know I don't, can't - wouldn't change it if I could... cept the beatin part.

"Let's get outa here, lovely lion. Stop by that fancy shop on our way outa town an getcha decked out in leather, yeah?" He grins into my neck, his tears slowin down. "Yer gonna make the poof drool, y'know? He always was a sucker for beautiful brown eyes like yers."

Finally, his smile returns. Can't say I've ever been happier to see that sappy, goofy, gorgeous grin of his. "That's my boy, my beloved Xan. We good to go then?"

He wipes his nose with the back of his hand - funny how he can still snuffle snot without having any functional mucus membranes - and nods at me. "Whenever you're ready. Let's go annoy my grandsire!"

Yep, that's MY boy!


End file.
